


偏偏

by bxhkf



Category: qx
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxhkf/pseuds/bxhkf





	偏偏

偏偏

 

书呆子(伪)攻x不良校草受  
OOC属于我

 

 

　　  
马嘉祺不知道此刻自己的眼睛该往哪里放。

 

没有课的下午校园里本应该空无一人，午饭后就待在图书馆里奋笔疾书的马嘉祺在作业的世界里遨游了两个小时。  
大概还有些发蒙，垫着脚把参考书塞回书架高处的时候一手没有拿稳厚厚的参考书角砸在了额头上。

闻到了一丝血腥味，马嘉祺收拾了一下后沿路飞奔到了保健室。  
习惯安静让他轻手轻脚地取了冰袋敷了敷有些渗血的额头，从医药柜里掏出一块创口贴还没有贴上，马嘉祺被一阵若有若无的呜咽和喘息声吸引。

好奇心让他向着声音的源头走去，穿过隔离病床的一个个白色帘子，马嘉祺在尽头的帘子前面停了下来。  
变得清晰起来的声音在耳边炸开，低音带着隐忍的哭腔，马嘉祺的心跳不由得加快了起来，他知道这个熟悉的声音的主人是谁。  
——那个平日里最喜欢调侃他是个书呆子优等生的不良校草丁程鑫。

隔着薄薄的帘子，马嘉祺能看到那个瘫坐在床上的身影，一只过分纤细的手臂靠在膝盖上无力地耷拉着，另一只手埋在大腿里一上一下地套弄。

马嘉祺轻轻的掀开帘子的一角，对方沉浸在自己情欲的世界里丝毫没有发现有人靠近。

丁程鑫的裤子是半脱着的，露出来白皙的臀肉和大腿与蓝白条纹的病床单形成了诱人的视觉冲击，身上是尺寸有些大了的校服衬衣。  
薄薄的衬衣被汗水浸湿黏在他纤细的腰身上,藏在阔腿裤里双腿因为快感弯曲起来。

马嘉祺这才看见看到丁程鑫的食指正在毫无技术地摁压着阴茎上通红的小洞,用自己的手心胡乱地摩擦着他的茎身。

丁程鑫已经被一波一波的快感淹没，意乱情迷地解开了自己上衣的几个扣子,只是胡乱套弄着自己挺立的性器已经不够了。  
把两条腿大张着,丁程鑫咬了咬牙让自己跪趴在床上，马嘉祺清楚的看见了对方正兴奋地一张一合的小穴。

太淫荡了。

呈现在面前的淫乱场面让马嘉祺觉得自己的下半身一阵胀痛，情不自禁地吞咽让喉结上的汗水沿着脖颈线滑进了衬衣里。

空气里都是让人觉得火热的因子。  
丁程鑫用指尖戳了戳自己有些湿润的小穴,然后用自己节骨分明的手指插了进去，仅仅是手指还是有些干涩。  
疼得嘴里不停地哼哼唧唧，丁程鑫张大了嘴用力地呼吸，没来得及下咽的晶莹沿着好看的下巴滴在了浅蓝色的枕头上让人脸红，他微微张着嘴又继续将第二根手指插入,因为难受而动了动手指。

“哈…唔唔不行...”  
湿热紧致的小穴里对他的一切举动都化成了莫大的刺激，丁程鑫张开的双腿都在微微地颤抖,将两根手指都深深地埋在自己体内。

 

呈现在马嘉祺面前的是白花花的臀肉和大张着的双腿，丁程鑫似乎有些欲求不满地抽插着自己的手指,另一只手套弄着变得黏黏糊糊的性器。

“嘉祺，唔...插进来…”

 

明明是低音炮，丁程鑫现在的声音却因为情欲而变得软绵绵的带着奶味，像猫咪的唔嘤声在人心上挠痒痒,合不上的双唇一片晶莹,黑发湿漉漉地贴在额头上。

不论前后都被好好地照顾到了,丁程鑫紧紧地咬着自己的下唇射了出来,猛地收缩地后穴把手指咬得很紧,抽出时还发出了让人害羞极了的啵声。  
刚高潮的丁程鑫还只沉浸在自己的世界里，身上的衬衣都被射出来的精液带湿了一大片,颤抖着双腿臀部还翘得高高的，头埋在枕头里张大了嘴喘息。

想要伸手照顾自己胀痛的下身，马嘉祺的手拂过面前的帘子，塑料环和钢管横条碰撞的声音让丁程鑫吓得一手拉过被子盖住自己一片狼藉的下半身。

“谁？”

转过头映入眼帘的是刚刚臆想中的脸，丁程鑫原本就布满了潮红的双颊更加发烫，故作淡定地在被子里套上了裤子，嘴里吐出的话也充满了流氓味。

“你这呆子原来喜欢偷看人 自 慰 吗”

套上鞋迈出了小小的几步，丁程鑫就像平时那样手搭在马嘉祺的肩膀上，称呼也是痞痞的带着嘲弄——如果忽视掉他通红的脸的话。

“无论刚刚看到了什么都给我忘...”

本来就因为腿软而有些站不稳,放完话就打算落荒而逃的丁程鑫却突然被一把按在了最近的墙上，浑身的重力都落在卡进双腿间的膝盖上。

马嘉祺那张放大在面前的脸让丁程鑫从脸颊到耳根以光速变得更红。  
惊愕和涌上来的羞耻和害羞让他大大的眼睛又有点闪烁着泪光，睫毛上挂着的水珠格外色情，红透了的兔子躲躲闪闪不敢直视对方。

“你..你放开，你这呆子不想挨揍就..”

“没看出来，阿程这么喜欢我？嗯？”

打断了丁程鑫软绵绵的大话，马嘉祺的两只手从对方的衬衣下摆伸了进去,对着刚刚眼巴巴盯了很久的圆润翘挺的双臀一阵蹂躏，微低下头含住了丁程鑫本来就通红的耳垂,双唇轻轻地印了两下停留在耳畔,伸出又湿又热的舌头来舔弄着他敏感的耳朵。

“唔不是…”

想要推开对方，却使不上一点力气。

丁程鑫在期待,期待马嘉祺欺负自己。

期待马嘉祺把他硬挺的性器插进那个早就已经又张开的小穴里。

期待被自己的暗恋的人操。

丁程鑫喜欢马嘉祺。

喜欢他总是明媚的笑眼，喜欢他对几乎每一个在他身边乃至陌生人的温柔。  
喜欢他在作为三好学生代表上台演讲时候的儒雅，喜欢他揉了蜜的清甜嗓音。

觉得自己的不良和对方格格不入，只能用最笨拙的方式每天去引起对方的注意，明明一开始只是想让马嘉祺知道自己的名字而已。

少年的感情越是压抑越容易爆发，喜欢的青涩逐渐演变成在梦里的马嘉祺把自己按在床上要了一次又一次直到射不出来才会惊醒。

每次半夜去浴室把湿漉漉的内裤换下来,梦里马嘉祺粗大的性器在小穴里胡乱用力搅动的感觉好像还能感受得到。

马嘉祺舔了舔自己有点干的嘴唇，“阿程刚刚好骚哦”  
说完还要坏坏地笑着，平时温柔抿起来笑会很乖巧的嘴角现在却又别样的味道。

伸出一只手来握住了丁程鑫又硬挺起来的性器,用熟练的手法上下套弄着,刚刚才释放过的性器黏黏糊糊的沾满了液体,传递到手心上发出了噗呲噗呲的水声。

“你看——”

丁程鑫无力地瘫软在马嘉祺身上,头靠在他的肩膀上被迫看着镜子里的自己,刚刚被自己咬得红肿的下唇、填满了水雾的双眸都是勾人的韵味。

马嘉祺用两只手指摩擦着不断溢出液体的小缝,另一只手手指插入了刚刚被丁程鑫自己玩弄过还很柔软的小穴。

“不要...啊啊唔...好奇怪...嘉祺唔——”

马嘉祺的手指不同于丁程鑫的纤细,两只手指在小穴里弯曲打转激起的是不同于自己玩弄的快感，强烈的羞耻感让丁程鑫想要合上自己的双腿,合并起来的细嫩的大腿内侧碰到的是马嘉祺使了劲的大腿肌。

马嘉祺用指腹按压开拓着湿热的嫩肉一边低头亲吻着对方通红的耳垂,“咬的好紧”

丁程鑫被情欲折磨得难受,无意识地扭动着自己的腰部,双手胡乱地去马嘉祺身下摸索磨蹭。  
丁程鑫难受的哼哼着，马嘉祺忍得也难受,低头亲了亲那张一闭一合的小嘴。  
抬起丁程鑫的一条腿架在自己的肩膀上,大手拍了拍那白皙的臀部,啪啪声带来的是一片白肉上的几道红痕。

“记住这个感觉”  
耳边平日里清甜的声音变得沙哑而有侵略性。

粗大的肉茎撑开了湿软敏感的穴口,丁程鑫的肠壁本能地抵抗着异物地入侵,却被一点一点地深入开拓转变成了紧紧地吮吸住。  
被紧紧包裹住的性器比想象中舒服得多,马嘉祺忍不住低哼了一声,拉住丁程鑫修长的腿猛地抽插起来。

炙热又粗长的性器在狭窄的甬道里进进出出,把穴口摩擦得通红,擦出的白沫带着噗呲声淫乱不已,白皙的臀肉被球体拍打得泛红。

“呜呜...不要再大了哈...”

丁程鑫紧握着拳头,环住马嘉祺的双手有些无力,浑身的重量被对方托住,一下一下都落在两个人交合的支点上。

双腿被拉得更开了,马嘉祺挺动着腰一下一下地撞击到最深处,陌生的快感让丁程鑫忍不住哭叫了出来,委屈而又淫荡的呻吟声无法停下来和被克制,只能含糊不清断断续续地说着放过我这样的求饶。

被热流充满甬道的感觉让丁程鑫紧咬着身后的阴茎也射了出来,只是大口地喘着粗气想要休息,又被马嘉祺吻住。

马嘉祺的吻技好得让丁程鑫有些晕乎了,莫名其妙地和喜欢的人打了一炮，丁程鑫白皙的双臂紧紧地环在马嘉祺的脖子上。

这样一松手马嘉祺就会离开吧，然后两个人又会变成不相交的平行线，这样想的丁程鑫主动把自己的双唇凑了上去，轻轻地亲吻着马嘉祺好看的脸。

身下的性器又开始抽动起来，猛烈的抽插让丁程鑫身前的阴茎都在可怜的前后摇晃着，被快感激出了生理性的泪水，沿着他的侧脸下滑落在了的手臂上。

马嘉祺低下头去把对方眼角溢出来的泪水吻去，“别哭”

把人抱起来坐着，他们换了个位置，这样进得更深了，丁程鑫低头不去看他，他的睫毛很长地扑闪着，恰到好处的羞怯让马嘉祺忍不住抬起对方的下巴来亲吻，很深的吻，就像一对分不开的恋人那样。

“别哭”  
“我也喜欢阿程”

眼角红通通的丁程鑫惊讶地看着马嘉祺。

他的不良兔子是笨蛋呐。

马嘉祺轻轻地笑着，伸手拨开还没有缓过来的小兔子额前湿漉漉的黑发，低下头落下一个温柔的吻。

有些狭窄的空间里布满水雾，气氛凌乱沉溺水声糜乱响亮，谁也不知道寂静的校园一角里，两个人在交合处的喷薄里散漫开的情欲和压抑已久的喜欢。

——马嘉祺哪是什么呆子啊  
——只是个决心潜心学习的隐姓埋名校霸罢了

 

END


End file.
